


Look At Me

by willxschofield (AndroidHeaven)



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Panic, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pre Canon, blake is lowkey jealous, but very briefly, not that lowkey though, schofield is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/willxschofield
Summary: Blake notices that Schofield looks at men too much.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 27
Kudos: 181





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, wonderful fandom.  
> This is my first and definetly not the last fic for this fandom. I'm @willxschofield on instagram, that person who keeps posting sad edits of them everyday if you're into that. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little fic!

Blake was sick of it. In fact, he’s had enough of it. Needless to say, Blake was tired of this bloody war already, but that was not the main issue today. Although the war was tiring and hellish, it was a lot about _waiting_ . Sometimes they had to wait for days, weeks or even months before anything happened at all. And that, gave too much time for Blake. Not enough time to forget about the war, however Blake being the social butterfly he is; it did give him enough time to think about mundane things like people and _focus_ on them. Maybe it was his way to escape the deadly waiting, honestly Blake couldn’t tell or bring himself to care at the moment. Because all he could do these past few days, or maybe weeks (They didn’t care much about time anymore) was to observe Schofield. In fact, although Tom loved talking to people endlessly, he couldn’t bring himself to get away from Schofield, who was always away from crowds and anyone else actually. 

Truth be told, he made quite a few discoveries about Schofield. Worst of all, he made quite a few discoveries about _himself_. Blake wasn’t sure why he spent so much time taking in his closest friend’s facial features; his soft thin lips, his dark blond hair and even how perfect his small nose was. He’s noticed far more things than only facial features. His beautiful hands, slender fingers, not too thin yet not too strong arms and those beautiful eyes. Blake spent most of his spare time gazing upon those beautiful eyes when they weren’t looking at him. 

And that was exactly the problem. Blake noticed how sometimes he would look at him too, _however_ he also noticed how Schofield stared a lot at other men in their company. It was far too much for someone who would claim to be an observant, it seemed something else. Blake couldn’t believe it at first, but he knows that type of staring, the look in his face. It’s the same he’d seen in other boys checking out women. That realisation gave Blake a roller-coaster of feelings. He wasn’t sure if he was angry, repelled or something else; but he didn’t like it. He didn’t like how Schofield looked at other soldiers. And he’s had enough of it. 

Therefore, when the night fell and they were issued to their provisory ‘dorm room’ (if you could even call those tunnels holes that), Blake being the juvenile and bold lad that he is, decided to confront Schofield about the issue once and for all. Luckily, where they were stationed for these past weeks allowed them to have dorm rooms with only two soldiers in each, which meant they were alone. The room was already way too small, having one wooden ‘bed’ at each side of the wall and no room for anything else; thus it only seemed to suffocate Blake even further as he finally let the words drop from his impatient mouth as he sat up on his bed. 

“Do you have a dark secret, Scho?” He aimed to sound nonchalant, but landed on inquiring by accident. 

Schofield was already laying down on his own bed, only tilting his head to meet Blake’s eyes with a tired and confused yet intrigued look. When the older man failed to give an answer too quickly, Blake couldn’t help but keep on his questioning, like he always did. 

“Do you have a _very_ dark secret?” 

Schofield’s brows furrowed, utterly seeming at a loss. He sat up, meeting Blake’s uncharacteristic serious gaze. 

“I’m not sure I follow.” His voice was soft, but holding a hint of worry in it. 

Blake gulped. 

“I think you fancy men.” 

_Silence_. 

A deadly silence followed Blake’s deadpanned statement, one that he couldn’t even believe in himself at his own careless words. He really wished he knew how to control his mouth better. 

“W-What? What are you talking about?” Schofield stuttered, visibly nervous. 

He was probably scared that Blake would rat him out or spread that to the other soldiers. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at other lads.” Blake once again deadpanned, although his own voice seemed a bit off as well now that they really got into this tricky subject. 

“I- I’m- What?” To say Schofield was nervous was an understatement. He was almost shaking, his voice stuttering as he tried to come up with something- anything- to retaliate Blake’s accusation. 

His eyes broke the contact, and Blake knew he was spot-on about his guess. 

“And that can only mean-” 

“You are wrong-- Are you even being serious right now?!” 

Blake gulped again. He had no idea what he was trying to do at this rate, he didn’t mean to offend Schofield, nonetheless he was _so_ tired of seeing him look at other boys, even though Blake couldn’t exactly tell why. Meanwhile, Schofield was so desperate to get out of this situation, that he tried to come up with anything to defend himself or to drag Blake down with him. 

“Well, what does that say about you then?” Schofield couldn’t even register his own words quickly leaving his mouth. “If you’ve seen it then that means you keep looking at me!” 

Blake froze. 

“T-that’s different!” He tried to argue, but failed miserably. “I was just-” 

Schofield still refused to meet his eyes, fidgeting uncontrollably where he was sitting. 

“What does who I look at has to do with you, anyway?” Schofield accused, still defensive and unsure about his own words. 

That was the last straw. 

Blake didn’t think twice when he got up from his crappy bed and broke the small distance between them, leaning down as he quickly (and a bit too harshly) pressed his lips against his friend's quivering ones. The sudden movement caused Schofield to gasp and by surprise to slightly jump back, accidentally breaking the kiss. Blake didn’t care, he pressed his lips once again to the older boy’s, shivering a bit. 

“Blake.” Schofield broke the kiss again, slightly gasping his name at the absurdity of it all. “We can’t.” 

Although those words left his mouth, Schofield made no movement to push Blake or back away from their close proximity. 

“I know.” 

Blake connected their lips once again, trying to give him a proper open-mouthed kiss instead of a peck this time. Schofield must have noticed that Blake’s back was probably hurting from leaning down, because he pulled him into the bed, pinning him down as he settled on top of him. This time it was Blake’s turn to be surprised as Schofield resumed the kissing, and the youngest couldn’t help but guide his own tongue into Will’s mouth, lightly moaning as he felt their tongues touch. 

This was dangerous. If they didn’t stop now they wouldn’t be able to control themselves and end up doing something very stupid and risky, considering their room barely had a door for heaven’s sake. Although Blake’s mouth was addictive, Schofield knew better, thus he broke the kiss. They stared at each other’s eyes while lightly panting, Will could hear Blake whine at the loss of contact. 

“How come you look at other fellas when you are the only one that I look at?” Blake’s voice was soft and borderline whiny, a characteristic that showed whenever he was nervous or upset. 

Schofield’s eyes widened for a bit, but didn’t break eye contact, he had nothing to hide from Blake. Not anymore. 

“If I had known you looked at me too, I wouldn’t have felt the need to have done that.” He answered truthfully. 

Blake frowned slightly. 

“So... You won’t look _that_ way at others again, right?” 

Schofield couldn’t help but chuckle at Blake’s childish way to deal with his feelings. Although, it was understandable. Will would have probably felt frustration too if he were to see Blake fancying other fellas- or anyone else at all. 

“Yes. My eyes are all yours.” He assured with a teasing smile. “I will look at you for twenty hours straight every single day.” 

“Rubbish.” Blake scoffed, lightly pushing at Schofield. “But that would be nice though.” 

“Oh God, you bloody idiot.” 

They chuckled together, appreciating the moment as the tension was finally lifted from the room, just like that. 

As Blake didn’t feel like returning to his bed, and Schofield wasn’t really making an effort to push him off at the moment, he just stayed there. It was safe for a little while longer, Schofield guessed. He wished it was safe forever as his arms wrapped around Blake, snuggling into him. 

“That means you will only look at me too, right?” Schofield broke the silence, his voice muffled against Blake. 

“And then I’m the idiot.” 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so pardon any grammar mistakes. Also, any requests? I might do them I don't know. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day so don't be shy <3


End file.
